Por toda a eternidade - SSHG
by Gigi Vieira
Summary: "E naquele segundo percebi que, se sentir o sabor do sangue era sinônimo de estar com Severo Snape, eu estava disposta a senti-lo por toda a eternidade."
1. A praia morta

Senti a chuva morder meu rosto com a violência da fera que abocanha sua presa. Não me importei, continuei correndo. E correndo e correndo e correndo.

Era uma praia rochosa, meus pés tropeçavam nos cadáveres do que um dia foram conchas. Tudo era cinza. Desde o mar revolto ao céu morto, tudo era cinza.

Eu era parte daquela cor; ela era parte de mim.

Porque cinza é o tom do desespero. Correndo e correndo rumo ao fim.

Ele corria atrás de mim. Por que não me lançou um feitiço? Mal revidou os que lancei. Talvez devesse me entregar viva a Você-sabe-quem... A ideia era quase confortadora. Ela indicava, ao menos, que Harry ainda estaria vivo.

E que eu provavelmente seria torturada. Ocorreu-me a imagem de Snape, sem esboçar reação, a varinha apontada para o meu rosto e os lábios a pronunciar "Crucio!". Lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos para ganhar a companhia das gotas salgadas que voavam ao redor.

E salgado foi o gosto de sangue que senti. O cinza ficou mais cinza, a esperança virou dor, o grito do mar ensurdecedor, até que Snape me alcançou. Sua mão afundou em meu braço com tanta violência que imediatamente tive o corpo girado de encontro ao dele.

Um segundo, um suspiro, um sussurro:

- Preste atenção, Granger; não vou falar duas vezes. Fui incumbido de capturá-la e torturá-la até extrair de sua garganta morta a localização exata de Harry Potter. Precisamente por isso eu lhe ordeno que se esconda onde nem você mesma possa se encontrar.

"Ordeno, peço..."

"Suplico."

Uma última palavra que, dita mil tons abaixo das demais, se perdeu no vento... Mas ficou gravada em minha alma.

E o cinza virou vermelho.

Só então me dei conta de que o sangue vinha do lábio que eu mordia. Desespero que feria, assim como a angústia que vi naquele olhar.

O mar negro das íris a queimar.

Cada vez mais difícil respirar.

Sem ar, fechei os olhos quando ele apontou a varinha para o meu rosto. Uma onda se partiu contra as rochas e, ao abri-los de novo, tudo o que vi foi o mar. Não o oceano intenso daqueles olhos, apenas as ondas plúmbeas e frias daquela praia infeliz.

O gosto de ferro salgado cessou.

E naquele segundo percebi que, se sentir o sabor do sangue era sinônimo de estar com Severo Snape, eu estava disposta a senti-lo por toda a eternidade.


	2. Delírio

Insanidade. Foi o que pensei estar sentindo. Tendemos a considerar insanos os bons sentimentos, aqueles que nos aproximam de quem amamos.

Então, naquele período louco de guerra e sofrimento, vi-me amando insanamente aquele que deveria me matar. Não sei se amei sua compaixão, seus olhos, sua dor... Talvez tenha amado seu amor, amor tão profundo e escondido que ele sofria ao guardar.

Talvez fosse apenas a necessidade de amar alguém.

Não importava, eu queria ir além. Queria sair daquela guerra e viver, nem que fosse para sofrer, um amor de verdade.

Então Rony surgiu à minha frente.


	3. Incertezas

- O Harry...?

- Eu não sei. – respondi com a mais pesarosa sinceridade do mundo.

E, para minha surpresa, ele me abraçou.

Um segundo se passou.

Cuidadosamente, afastei-o de mim e mirei aquela expressão que era uma mistura de aflição, embaraço e algo que eu preferiria não ter visto. Tão diferente, tão diferente daquela alma tortuosa... Rony era uma pessoa bondosa, nada mais que isso. O fogo que ardia em seus olhos era superficial, carnal, não a chama visceral que me queimara para sempre.

Mas ainda assim tão doce.

Ele me beijou de repente.

Tão rápido quanto começou, o beijo terminou.

E aquela praia terrível me pareceu um pouco menos fria, minha vida menos vazia.

Mas foi só por um segundo, porque no seguinte todos os temores voltaram com a força da tempestade que cai depois duma falsa calmaria.

- Harry não aparatou onde combinamos, estou preocupado. – ele tentou quebrar o gelo.

- Você também não, Rony.

O sempre gênio Ronald Weasley. Sem me esforçar para tecer uma conversa, arrastei-o pela praia à procura de Harry. Não mencionei o fato de ele ser a segunda pessoa que encontrei ali porque sei que não entenderia.

E porque, no fundo, Snape era um segredo só meu.


	4. Dor d'alma

Eu sentia, aos poucos, que meus amigos se distanciavam de mim... Ou eu me distanciava deles. Cada vez mais.

Meu corpo estava ali, procurando Harry louca e mecanicamente. Meu pensamento e meu espírito mal se lembravam de que havia Harry, Rony, uma guerra e tudo mais. Meu coração perdido na tempestade clamava por um cais.

Ele, nada mais.

Talvez fosse uma reação de bloqueio à dor, ou talvez eu estivesse mesmo (e simplesmente) enlouquecendo... Mas o fato é que passei a idealizar Severo Snape como a única realidade da minha vida. Mesmo mentira, essa era a _minha_ verdade.

Qualquer mera imagem imaginada dele era mais sólida que a presença de Rony ao meu lado. Da minha alma urrava silencioso o brado, chamando seu nome ao cair do entardecer. Snape, não me deixe aqui para morrer.

Ou para viver uma vida sem amor, porque ela sim é a única coisa pior que a morte.

Mas ainda tenho sua imagem. Sua imagem que já não sei se forjei ou realmente vi. Não importa, ela ainda está gravada em minha mente e meu coração com a nitidez do nanquim que marca para sempre o pergaminho branco. E, mesmo que você não esteja mais, ela estará para sempre comigo. No fundo, tenho sorte.


	5. A perda

Anoiteceu. Para a minha completa desgraça, Rony fez questão de chegar o mais próximo possível de mim na barraca apertada que eu conjurara para passarmos a noite.

Eu morria de frio, mas não queria que ele me aquecesse. Mesmo que ali morresse congelada, triste e desesperada... Não era ele quem eu queria.

Agonia, agonia, agonia.

Que é querer e não ter.

Não ter o calor que se quer, não um fogo qualquer, mas a chama que incendeia até as cinzas. Fogo que come, consome até mais nada sobrar.

Fumaça...

Senti meu cabelo queimar.

E tudo o que consegui fazer, num frenético e mortífero segundo, foi saltar para fora da barraca que no instante seguinte jazia queimada. Plástico derretido, metal retorcido... E Rony.

Crec, crec, o fogo a crepitar.

Meu coração parou por um segundo. O cheiro era insuportável. Lamentoso, o mar me dizia que tudo o que eu via era real. Não acreditei nele, não queria acreditar. Então chorei. Derramei tantas lágrimas que já não podia contar.

E, no fundo, eu sentia nada.

Só então compreendi que o sofrimento profundo funciona como uma espécie de anestésico. Você sente dor e mais dor e mais dor, tanta dor pungente e incessante... Que afinal ela anula tudo o que você pode sentir, até a si própria.

O curioso é que, mesmo sentindo nada, eu ainda sentia vontade de chorar.


	6. O encontro

- Eu disse a você para se esconder. – a voz cortou o ar atrás de mim como uma navalha. Fria, aguda, deixando no silêncio o eco de dor de cada palavra.

Levei um momento para ligar voz, pessoa e tragédia, então me virei para Severo Snape. Não exatamente para seu rosto, porque no lugar dele havia uma máscara prata que com certeza representava fielmente a face do demônio.

E naquele momento o odiei.

- Rony... Por que você não... Por quê? Você não impediu! Simplesmente... Por quê? – eu engolia minhas próprias lágrimas ao tentar juntar todo o ódio numa única frase.

Ele ignorou o que eu disse, mas senti (de alguma forma que a mente humana não é capaz de explicar) o quanto aquele homem lamentava a morte do meu amigo.

O rosto prateado se voltou para as brasas que nele refletiram o brilho vermelho da desgraça.

- Dolohov ateou fogo e tudo queimou tão depressa que parecia impossível haver sobreviventes. Logo, pensam que você morreu. Eu também pensei.

- Então ficou para terminar o serviço? – não pude conter o ressentimento que ainda alfinetava meu coração.

Com um movimento da varinha, Snape revelou um rosto exausto, pálido e árido. Mas percebi que no fundo, lá no fundo daqueles olhos tão negros e duros, havia um misto de ansiedade e alívio.

- Não. Para levá-la embora daqui.


	7. Um anelo de esperança

Então o mar perdeu o som. Não havia mais o lamento assombroso, o suspiro morto e doloroso das ondas tristes que quebravam na imensidão sem fim. E a luz voltou a mim.

A meu coração torturado, angustiado... Mas agora esperançoso. Ele ia me levar dali. Tudo o que eu queria, o fim da agonia, uma chama de esperança que a chuva não apagou.

Chovia, de novo chovia. E aqueles cabelos tão negros colaram-se à pele tão branca do rosto tão sofrido. Os olhos infinitamente mais escuros do que tudo nesse mundo afundaram nos meus.

Foi então que perdi tudo nessa vida. Perdi a noção de tempo e espaço, perdi o ar, a dor, a solidão, as palavras...

Só não perdi o amor.


	8. Um sopro a mais de dor

Ele ia me levar dali.

Quase sorri.

Não o fiz porque Harry veio à minha mente. Onde estaria? Harry... Jurei a mim mesma que faria de tudo para ajuda-lo nessa guerra e fracassei da pior forma possível; sequer sabia onde ele estava.

E a chuva queimava, queimava quando li naqueles olhos que Harry estava morto. Snape não precisou me dizer, eu pura e simplesmente sabia.

Apenas sabia.

Queimou-me também a agonia.

Toda a dor voltou como se nunca tivesse partido. E nunca partira, afinal. No fundo eu sabia que carregaria aquela dor eternamente e que, mesmo adormecida, ela habitaria o fundo da minha alma até o dia de minha morte.

Talvez um pouco mais, porque só há duas coisas que superam a morte: a dor e o amor.

Eu tinha ambos dentro de mim.


End file.
